


Cold and Wavering

by aquaviolinest



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Takumi (Fire Emblem)-centric, no beta we die like Glenn, please for the love of god ya'll communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaviolinest/pseuds/aquaviolinest
Summary: Corrin and Takumi get caught in a blizzard and take shelter in a cabin. Forced to spend time with one another, Takumi spirals into asking a million questions. It leads to a nightmare that is all too familiar. (10/19: Minor edits made)
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Kudos: 10





	Cold and Wavering

The wind was bone-chilling, and the blizzard stole our vision. It was impossible to see past each other when we were outside.

“Takumi, we should spend the night here,” Corrin said while staring helplessly outside the window of the cabin, “We’ll freeze to death if we try to continue.”

I sighed in acceptance and turned to stare out the window too. She was right, there was no hope in navigating, or really surviving a blizzard like this. There was no telling what was beyond the harsh winds and snow. Faceless? Vallites? Bandits? I wasn’t sure. Corrin turned around and trudged to a spot next to the fireplace. I could faintly see Corrin’s reflection behind my own, and watched her closely for several minutes. I didn’t want to stay here any longer than I had to. The tension in the room was too great for either of us, yet neither of us wanted to cut through the divide. What would I even talk about? The army? Her life in Nohr? What she thought of Hoshido?

I thought back on what had happened those initial days she was in Hoshido. What happened to Mother, and to the city that day. Even now, thinking about it I feel a rush of anger, sadness, and emptiness. I just don’t understand why she refused to sit on the throne like Mother asked. Was it so difficult? Was there something Corrin wasn’t telling us? Hiding from us? Could she be a spy and we’re falling into a trap? No. She wasn’t a spy or else more of our plans would have been foiled by now, not to mention the Archduke saying to trust her. But could I really trust her that blindly? Should I fully trust her? I wanted to, but there was something holding me back from doing so. But what if there was a chance that she really would betray us? 

After a few agonizing minutes I turned and looked into Corrin’s eyes, hoping that my anxieties did not show, “Let’s get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

She started to move and watched me with a soul-revealing gaze, “Takumi.”

“Let’s just sleep already,” I grumbled avoiding her eyes. 

I didn’t want to talk about what I was thinking of. Not right now. I felt as if any minute I could lash out again, and mess everything up. Might as well, right? I seem to have a knack for it. I just wanted to sleep even if nightmares would invade me. I walked closer to the fire and laid on the floor using my fur wrap as a pillow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Corrin fold her cape and lay her head down. I closed my eyes, praying that I fall asleep quickly to avoid having any conversation with Corrin. 

-

I was back in the square in the capital, but something felt alarmingly off. The faces of the people were smiling and cheering like there was no tomorrow, but the skies kept changing colors. From dark blue, to blood red, to green, and other various colors. Mother was in the square right in front of me, and Corrin was happily smiling and cheering. Was nobody else seeing the skies? Why was everyone so calm? I struggled to take a breath.

“Corrin!” I tried yelling her name over and over, but my voice wouldn’t work. I tried to move, to run towards them knowing what was about to happen. Tried to move. I couldn’t move, and I felt like I was starting to suffocate. I closed my eyes, crying out silently to my mother and sister, doing everything in my power to warn them about the hooded figure, and Corrin’s sword. They were choosing to ignore me, weren’t they? It makes sense, I have been nothing more than an absolute insufferable child ever since Corrin reappeared. That is what parents do right? Ignore an annoying child. 

I watched helplessly just as I did that day and watched countless pieces of the godforsaken sword pierce mother. Then the agonizing scream and the silence of the square. Everywhere I turned, there were dead citizens. Children that ran in front of me moments ago were lost under the rubble, their eyes void of life. Blood pooled at my feet and the scenery around me changed. 

I was standing on top of the Great Wall of Suzanoh, next to the ballista. The wind around me howled, as did the pouring rain. I couldn’t see a thing, except Corrin and one of the Nohrian royals at her side. I shouted something at her, but those words didn’t sound like my own. That wasn’t how I truly felt. Not at all. I raised Fujin Yumi and fired an arrow. It missed much to both my relief and dismay. Why did I miss? How could I miss? She charged at me with the Yato, but it didn’t look like the one she has in the cabin. I kept firing, some attacks missing, some not. Both of us were too injured to keep fighting.

“Surrender, Takumi,” I heard her plead as her sword was pointed at my throat. Her voice sounded so hollow, so defeated. I wanted to laugh. Why did she sound so defeated if I’m the one pinned to the ground knocking on Death’s Door? I slowly stood up and backed slowly to the edge of the wall. I climbed up, still facing Corrin and the other royal.  
“You shouldn’t have left me with a way out,” I then, somehow, willed my body to fall. Was it still my body? It was right? I meant to nearly kill Corrin, right? No, I don’t want to kill her. I don’t want to, not anymore. 

-

I woke up with a terrifying jolt, drenched in sweat and my heart racing. Looking for my bow, I patted the space around me.

“Takumi?” Corrin sat up, still groggy. I didn’t say a word, I didn’t dare say anything. I don’t want anyone seeing me in this state. I laid back down, trying to slow my breathing back down and pretend I was still asleep. 

“Takumi, I know you’re awake, what’s wrong,” she shook my shoulder gently.

“It’s nothing. Please, don’t ask about it,” I was not convinced of my own words. And neither was she. 

“Takumi, listen. I know you still don’t fully trust me. Even now, I don’t believe I deserve everyone’s kindness. But you must trust me when I say that there is another enemy that isn’t from either kingdom," she paused, "Takumi, please... say something.” 

“I-,” I stopped, took in a breath, and focused on keeping my voice steady “I’m sorry, for how I treated you I just…I just couldn’t trust you. Why didn’t you sit on the throne? Why do you continue to defend Nohrians? Why?” I saw strands of my hair falling into my field of vision, I felt my eyes start to burn. Corrin slowly shuffled over to where I was and tapped my shoulder gently. I sat back up and was suddenly in a suffocating hug. 

“I know it made me look suspicious. And I’m sorry for that. I didn’t mean to come across that way at all. I still felt ties to my Nohrian family and continue to do so. I grew up sheltered from the rest of the world in a fortress. It was all I ever knew, and I thought that Nohr was good. I believe, no, I know that even now, it is something controlling King Garon that commits those atrocities.”

I let my tears finally fall and cried into Corrin’s shoulder. Sobs that refused to quiet down. Neither of us said a word while everything I was holding back broke free. I’m not sure how long we stayed there, but it was that moment that I started to fully trust her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. This is the 2nd fanfic I write, and yes it's for the same fandom.  
> 10/19/20: Small updates, adding details and rearranging sentences.


End file.
